Love at first sight
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to New York and meets Sophie. One-shot. Includes a whole lot of cuteness. A/U O/C


Fireworks on the fourth of July, the first ray of sunshine on a cold morning, the smell of rain. The sound of a baby giggling, the crispness of an autumn leaf. All of these and more of the worlds most perfect things came to mind in less than a millisecond when Jasper Whitlock set eyes upon her for the first time. Flechazo, she would say. _Love at first sight. _She saw it in his eyes that day and she knew she felt the same way. They met at a house party. Jasper had just moved to New York after his job transferred him, and she had always lived there. All night Jasper kept making long glances at this woman, keeping tabs on who she talked to, how much she was drinking. He listened to her laugh at her friends jokes and stories. He watched her tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear over and over again. He was only half listening to a man stood next to him, chatting at him and telling him about his job. Jasper nodded and spoke when necessary. Her friend seemed to linger around her all night, which constantly made Jasper reconsider going up to her and saying hello.

A toast was made, Jasper raised his glass with the rest of them, his eyes still on her. She looked up to see him gazing at her and she couldn't help but smile at him. He tore his gaze reluctantly and smiled to himself, taking the sip of his drink as everybody else did to end the toast. A few people departed slowly from the party, the crowd thinning out a little. As her friend left to get another drink for them both, her eyes met Jasper's again. He couldn't take it any longer. He took a gulp of his drink and put it on the side, setting off through the crowd. She watched him in awe, as he made his way through the crowd, as if it parted just for him. He took the final step to stand in front of her and gazed into her eyes. His hand lifted and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek gently, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. She breathed a gasp as his lips met hers before kissing him back, her hands making their way to rest on his hips. She absent-mindedly moved forward to his, their bodies moulding perfectly to one another. The kiss must have lasted for only a few seconds, but to them it felt like forever. Their lips were gliding over each other in perfect synchronisation, and she almost felt like she was melting against him. He circled an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer as they continued to kiss, which she thought was a good idea as her knees were going weak.

They stayed close when they pulled the lips away from each other.  
>"Jasper" he whispered to her.<br>"Sophie" she replied under her breath. Jasper smiled and kept his eyes on hers, his arm still firmly around her waist. Sophie's friend came back with the drinks for them both and was a little shocked to see Jasper there, his arm tightly around her friends waist. She gave Sophie her drink and went off again to talk to another of her friends.  
>"Would you like me to walk you home, Ma'am?" Jasper asked politely, not liking the thought of Sophie walking home alone at this time of night. He would be ditching his neighbour, the one that was blabbering on to him earlier, but he didn't mind in the slightest. Sophie nodded to him, smiling, and they both slowly made their way outside. As soon as they both set feet on the cold concrete outside, Jasper took Sophie's hand, their fingers sliding together as if they we're meant to be connected. They took a slow stroll to Sophie's apartment, and they didn't talk much, but there was more shared in the silence than any conversation could ever fulfil. It started to drizzle lightly as they made it to the doorway of Sophie's apartment, and the both looked up at the dark sky, the raindrops shining against the light of the moon.<p>

"Please come in?" Sophie pleaded. She didn't want to be apart from Jasper just as much as he couldn't bare leaving her.  
>"Of course" Jasper replied with a smile, kissing her forehead softly, his lips grazing over her slightly damp skin. They both made their way into the apartment and Jasper ran his hands through his damp hair whilst Sophie took her shoes and cardigan off, putting them away. Jasper took his own shoes off and then returned to Sophie's side, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips, kissing it softly. She turned and smiled up at him, and his lips found their way to hers once again. He circled both arms around her and pulled her in again. She cupped his face gently, kissing him back softly and slowly, pressing her chest into his. Her eyes closed on their own accord and he smiled against her lips, deepening the kiss ever so slightly as his eyes darted around, looking for the bedroom. Jasper scooped Sophie up into his arms and she slid her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss slowly and softly as Jasper carried her into the bedroom. Ever the gentleman, he had no intention in doing anything so soon, but he wanted to let her know how he felt, even though she already did.<p>

Jasper helped Sophie into her pyjama's and pulled his shirt off, along with his socks and jeans, putting them on the floor at the end of the bed before crawling under the covers with her. She watched his every move with a soft adoring smile on her lips and eagerly anticipated his next touch as she laid her head back onto the pillow and gazed at him. Jasper wrapped his arms around her for the final time that night. Their legs tangled, bodies curved into each other. Sophie's eyes closed as Jasper's lips trailed over her shoulder and neck, his fingertips soothingly tracing circles on her hip. A happy sigh ran over her lips and Jasper grinned, responding by tightening his arms around her a little. He didn't want to say it so soon, but he felt it. And she did, too. She lifted a hand to graze fingertips over the contours in his chest and worked on memorizing every soft dip. Jasper's eyes closed also, as the rain picked up outside and hit against the window rhythmically. Sophie's hand stilled as her breathing became steady, and Jasper knew she had fallen asleep. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, Jasper breathed in Sophie's scent; Vanilla and coconut. He slowly fell asleep, the last thought running through his mind about her before dreaming about their life and future together.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>_


End file.
